


Little Will

by HannibalsPlasticSuit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, First Time, Kink Negotiation, M/M, More tags to be added, Non-Sexual Age Play, sexual age play, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsPlasticSuit/pseuds/HannibalsPlasticSuit
Summary: For the Hannianuary on Twitter! Updates will be slow, but I plan to create a chapter for each prompt and post them asap
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 80





	Little Will

**Author's Note:**

> All my works are unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own
> 
> Hannibal has only recently discovered that Will is into age play, when Will starts to become sick, Hannibal decides to step in and play daddy and encourage Will to regress while he is feeling under the weather. 
> 
> They are in an established relationship, probably during season 1 after Will's encephalitis has been diagnosed and Hannibal actually doesn't frame Will. I would like to think they fell for each other when Will was in the hospital and Hannibal came to visit him everyday.

The lights in the lab were bright, causing Will to squint as he felt the familiar thrum of a headache starting. 

“The skin was flayed from the victim’s back, while she was alive.” Beverly commented to the team, turning to glance at Will with a small frown. 

“The killer believe she wore another skin, something other than her true self that they knew… Most likely an ex lover.” Will could see it, feel the killer’s intentions as though he held the knife himself and had flayed the flesh from her muscle carefully. It left a bitter after taste in his mouth, bile rising in his throat as his stomach twisted unpleasantly.

Lifting his hands, Will let them run over his face as the image of this woman’s death played over and over behind his eyes, unable to shake it so easily.

“Falling in love with an ideal instead of the who the other truly was.” Hannibal says indifferently.

Will casts a glance up, frowning when he realises Hannibal has come in with Jack, seen him rubbing his face and no doubt how he’s squinting his eyes. He can already feel Hannibal’s eyes moving over him, taking in his appearance, knows he’s going to hear about it sooner than he would like too. 

“So were looking for an ex lover?” Jack fires his question loudly at Will.

“Or secret admirer… It will be someone close to her. They knew each other. Though I doubt they were involved.” Will shrugs, turning and walking over to the corner of the room, away from the scent decaying flesh that lingers in his nose.

Hearing the others move behind him, talking over the autopsy report, Will reaches into his jacket, taking out a bottle of aspirin and shaking out two. He’s about to dry swallow then when a hand closes around his wrist. 

“How many have you had before now?” Hannibal asks.

Will lets his eyes drift up Hannibal’s suit, taking in the navy pattern, the red paisley tie and crisp white shirt, he only stops when he reaches Hannibal’s lips, noticing the downward tilt of them, displeased. “This was the first.”

Hannibal releases his hold, a gentle nod as Will mutters half under his breath while swallowing the pills. “It’s just a headache.”

There is a hum from Hannibal, reaching up to press his hand against Will’s forehead as he clicks his tongue once. “You’re starting to run a fever.”

Leaning into the contact, Will can’t deny how good the touch feels, letting his eyes close before he exhales slowly. “The aspirin should clear it up, I’m fine, really.”

“ _ Mylimasis _ .” Hannibal murmurs, making Will tense slightly at the term of endearment as he goes to turn, to see if his work colleagues are observing them, but Hannibal’s hold doesn’t allow it, switching to French now instead of his native tongue. “ _ How long have you been feeling ill? _ ”

“ _ I’m not relapsing. _ ” Will whispers, careful to not say another word should someone overhear or understand French. But this doesn’t feel like encephalitis, it just feels like a cold.

“ _ You have been overworking yourself. _ ”

“ _ I can-” _

_ “I don’t doubt you can catch this killer, _ Will.” Hannibal intones softly. “ _ But pushing your limits when you are not well will only do more harm than good.” _

_ “I still have to go home and feed the dogs.” _

_ “I will arrange a sitter for them, you can spend the night at my place.”  _ Hannibal says, eyes lifting briefly to watch the team behind Will work, noticing Beverly casting a glance there way now. “I think it would be good for you.”

Spending the night at Hannibal’s does sound far more appealing, he won’t have to cook, he could probably take a bath, let Hannibal massage his body as he does at times. Thought of Hannibal’s hands on his shoulders, smoothing out the knots, in his hair is already making him smile slightly. “I’ll try and finish up here as soon as possible.”

“No more aspirin.”

That makes Will cluck his own tongue. “Doctors orders already?”

“For now.”

They pull apart, Hannibal leaving again with Jack while Will watches the rest of the autopsy, going over the notes in his head as he waits for the aspirin to kick in.

-

It’s dark by the time Will arrives, bag slung over his shoulder as he feels his body ache, the familiar pains of a cold starting. It was bound to happen with the colder weather and his recovery after the encephalitis, his immune system still not at it’s best. 

When the door is opened for him, Hannibal standing there waiting as the warm light glows behind him, Will felt relief wash over him. 

“Let me.” Hannibal says, already reaching out to help take Will’s bag, guiding Will through the door next before it’s shut. 

Helped out of his coat, Will sags slightly, feeling a weight lift as Hannibal seems to take over. When hands come to cup his face, he leans into the touch again, closing his eyes. “This does have more appeal than many cold noses.”

“So will the gumbo I prepared for you.”

Opening his eyes at the remark, Will narrows his gaze. “What are you trying to soften the blow for?” Because Hannibal only cooks southern dishes when there is an alternative motive at play. The last time had been when he cooked Jambalaya had been to ask Will to accompany him to an opera performance. 

“I thought that tonight would be a good opportunity to try something.” Hannibal merely says, being vague deliberately.

Letting the words stir for a moment, Will cocks his head in Hannibal’s hold, curiosity winning out. “To try what?”

“Would you like me to look after you tonight?”

That draws a huff of laughter from Will. “I thought that was the intention when you offered.”

But it only makes Hannibal shake his head once, Will frowns, the meaning of the words now dawning on him. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Hannibal tilts his own head, trying to gauge Will’s response.

“I just.” Will bites his lip, pulling away from Hannibal’s touch as he raises his arms defensively, letting them bracket his chest. 

Of course Hannibal wants him to regress, he had caught Will in the act in the master bedroom, sitting there sucking his thumb with a sippy cup of juice and flipping through a children’s book as he had read it softly. Hannibal had of course taken it all in his stride, a non-judgemental smile on his face, lighting up his eyes as Will had told him what he was doing. What he did sometimes, privately, something he had never shared with another for various reasons, shame being the biggest one. Fear, apprehension, humiliation. 

Since that night two weeks ago, Hannibal had of course offered if Will felt like it, he was more than happy to care for Will, to let him be little, and the thought of Hannibal being a care giver was appealing. 

“We don’t have to if you wish,” Hannibal says, pulling Will from his thoughts, making him look up again, seeing soft maroon eyes. 

“I-” Will stops when he feels Hannibal’s fingers on his chin, tilting it to look into his eyes which Will avoids. 

“Only when you are ready.” Hannibal murmurs, understanding Will better than he understands himself. “I’ll be in the kitchen preparing a lemon tea if you wish to have a shower.”

The touch is gone, Hannibal pulling away and leaving Will in the foyer, alone with his thoughts as he watches Hannibal return to the kitchen. 

Leaving th foyer, Will heads to the bedroom, taking a long shower as he thinks over everything, weighing his options carefully before deciding what he wants to do.

Returning to the kitchen in a too large flannel, Will walks in as quietly as possible, feeling butterflies in his belly as he approaches Hannibal.

“Would you like some honey added to the lemon tea?” Hannibal asks, turning his attention from the sink to look at Will and pausing at what he sees. 

The flannel hangs from Will’s frame, a size too large for him and making him appear smaller, wild curls tousled and semi dry. But what draws Hannibal’s eyes is the sippy cup Will holds. 

“Would you like me to put it in the sippy cup for you sweet boy?”

‘Sweet boy.’

That name alone makes Will feel smaller, lips curving up slightly as he just nods, not sure if he can talk yet. 

“How do we ask for things we want?”

That does make Will blush, biting his lip briefly before he swallows. “May I please have some honey too?”

“Of course.” Hannibal smiles, that charming one that makes his eyes crinkle, lips curving. The one that Will only gets to see. But more importantly, it’s honest, no shame, no regret. Hannibal is genuinely happy to do this for him, it pleases him.

Handing the sippy cup over, Will works his jaw, unsure of what to do while he waits. Wringing his fingers, he watches Hannibal pour the lemon tea into his sippy cup, adding the honey before he shakes, fingers pressing over the nozzle to avoid it spilling, just like a baby bottle. 

When it’s passed back into his hands, Will grips it, feeling the warmth radiating from it as he looks up nervously. “Thank you.”

“Thank you?” Hannibal smiles, leaning in a little.

Feeling his cheeks heat, he averts his eyes, voice dropping to barely a whisper. “Thank you, daddy.” 

“You’re welcome, little one… Now, come through to the study and daddy will take your temperature.” 

The order makes Will’s belly flip again, but even more when Hannibal holds his hand out. He takes it, squeezing Hannibal’s fingers, smiling when his own are squeezed in return and he is guided through the house. 

“Sit here and daddy will get everything he needs.” 

Doing as asked, Will sits n the couch, watching Hannibal move about as he gets something fom his desk and brings it over, Will freezes though when he sees the jar of vaseline. 

Hannibal catches Will’s eyes on the jar, eyes crinkling in amusement as he comes back to his boy. “Come and lay over my lap and daddy will ake your temperature.”

The sippy cup is plucked from Will’s hands, set on the coffe table as Hannibal sits and pats his lap invitingly.

Unable to help it, Will wriggled in his seat, feeling apprehensive. “I don’t feel that unwell.” His voice cracks as he speaks, dropping an octave. 

“Yes, but daddy is a doctor. We need to know if you are running a fever, sweet boy.”

The term of endearment makes Will feel smaller again, bringing his thumb up to his mouth as he chews on the nail nervously. “But you could put the thermometer in my ear?”

“If you were older.” Hannibal smiles mischeviously. “The best way to get a reading from little boys is rectally.”

That made Will blush, he could feel his heart picking up as he nodded, moving closer. Hannibal helped him to lay down on his lap, placing Will’s hands in front of him before he guided Will’s pants down and exposed him to the cool air, a hand lovingly caressing his pert round ass. 

“Daddy?” Will squeaked, feeling himself getting hard at the attention. “Why do you need to take my temperature?”

“So daddy knows what medicine to give you baby boy.”

That made WIll swallow, turning lightly to look up at Hannibal, his adult self shinning through slightly. “But I already took two aspirin.”

“When you were in the lab.” Hannibal nodded. “But you haven’t taken anything since, have you?”

Will shook his head once. 

“Good, little boys shouldn’t take anything without their daddy’s permission.” Hannibal explained, using that paternal tone again that made Will shiver. “Now, hold still, it will take a minute, but daddy knows best.”

The jar was popped open, Will couldn’t help but to lift his chest slightly at the sound, feeling Hannibal’s hand rest on his back. Then he felt the tip of the thermometer, the slick slide of the bulb against his entrance. Sucking in a breath, he bared down as Hannibal slid it in gently. 

“Such a good boy for daddy.” Hannibal praised, making Will drop his head to hide the furious blush that was making his cheeks burn. 

For a few seconds, there wa sonly silence as Will felt his own heart thunder in his chest, Hannibal’s hand on his back keeping him grounded before he felt the thermometer twist inside of him. 

“Hmmm,” Hannibal intoned. “104, daddy will have to prepare a special medicine to help this fever go down.”

“What kind of special medicine?” Will asked, more curious when Hannibal kept him in the same position, pants still pulled down. 

“A suppository.” Hannibal said patiently as he took something from his jacket pocket.

Will tensed again, shoulder leaning back as he squeezed his ass together. “But that’s for babies.” 

“And little boys, unless you would like daddy to give you a syrup?” Hannibal replied, lifting one eyebrow as Will looked at him. “It won’t taste very nice.”

Scrunching up his face, Will knew he wouldn’t like the medicine, but he could of had tablets. But the whole point of this was to make him feel little, to push him into his mindset he knew. “Nuh uh. Don’t like icky tasting medicine.”

“A good choice.” Hannibal praised, taking one of the bullets from a silver packet and unflding it before Will. It looked long and slender, and Will willed himself to relax as Hannibal lubed up the blunt end.

“Shouldn’t the pointy end go in first?”

“It should, but little boys might push it out. Using this end ensures your bottom won’t.” Hannibal smiled. “Now, be a good boy and relax for me.”

Will did, putting his head down as he felt Hannibal spreading his cheeks, pushing the blunt end of the suppository inside of him, his finger following as Will let out a soft gasp. 

“So you’re not tempted to push it out.” Hannibal explained as he lovingly pushed his finger a little deeper, making Will clench around him. “Such a good boy for daddy.”

“Only for you, daddy.” Will spoke, feeling Hannibal’s finger retreat and his pants being pulled up before there was a soft pat on his bum.

“Why don’t you sit in the dinning room and drink your tea while daddy plates dinner for you?”

Sitting up, Will nodded, reaching out for his sippy cup as he held it. He felt Hanniba’s eyes on him, watching him, and Will knew what he was waiting for. Tentatively he raised the cup to his lips, taking a small sip as he felt Hannibal’s smile on him. “Tastes sweet.”

“You should drink a little more, you need your fluids.” 

Will looked up through his lashes then, only staring at Hannibal’s pleased smile before he took a longer sip this time, watching how much Hannibal enjoyed the sight of him drinking. 

“Good boy.” Hannibal spoke, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss upon Will’s forehead.

There was so much praise, little boy, baby boy. Never Will’s name, only terms of endearment meant to help him drop, to forget about being an adult and just simply live in the moment and feel young again. Hannibal did it so well and it was only their first time, but Will was enjoying it. 

Standing, he followed Hannibal out, taking his offered hand again before a chair was pulled out for him, a cushion placed upon it like it was a booster seat. Will sat, knowing his cheeks must be as red as cherries by now, the blush that must go down his neck and to his chest, but Hannibal never commented on it, only kissing him softly on the cheek before excusing himself to get dinner prepared. 

When it was set in front of Will, there was a new addition, a plastic fork no knife, as though he really was a child. 

“Would you like daddy to help you?”

Shaking his head, Will took the fork, diving into the gumbo and taking his forst bite. “I can be a big boy.” 

“You can.” Hannibal agreed. “Do you like your dinner?”

“Uh huh.” Will nodded, eating another bite as he smiled finally, full of innocence as he looked up to meet Hannibal’s eyes. “Daddy always cooks the best dinners.”

They sat in silence, eating until Will had cleared his plate and reached for his siippy cup again, consuming half the bottle before he set it down and went to rub his hand over his mouth.

“U uh.” Hannibal intoned, taking his pocket square out as he cleaned Will’s lips. “We don’t want you getting food all over your sleeves, do we little one?”

That made Will giggle, turning his head so Hannibal could wipe away the small mess on his lips. 

“I think it might be an early bed time for you.”

“Not tired.” Will lied, shaking his head.

“I think you are,” Hannibal spoke lovingly, reaching out to caress Will’s curls. “Besides, if you go to bed later, daddy won’t have time to read you a story.”

‘Oh’ Will thought, feeling himself smile a little more bashfully, his fantasy coming to life more so with every minute. “Really?”

“Daddy thought you might like hearing about Charlotte’s web?”

“And you’ll read it to me?” Will asked, slightly disbelieving.

“Of course.” Hannibal spoke, rising from his seat and taking Will’s hand. “We’ll tuck you into bed and then I’ll read till you fall asleep. And when you wake in the morning, I am sure you will be feeling much better.”

Allowing himself to be led back upstairs to the bedroom, Will stopped at the side of the bed, watching Hannibal fold back the covers. He was about to climb in when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“You can’t go to sleep like this, darling boy. Lets get you into something more comfortable.”

Bringing his arms up, Will cradled himself as he watched Hannibal move to the closet, taking out a box he hadn’t seen before, coming back and placing it on the bed. 

Will raised an eyebrow as Hannibal smiled at him. “Would you like to open it, sweet boy?”

There was a shake of Will’s head, a frown as he looked at Hannibal, feeling bigger again as he realized Hannibal had already been planning on doing this since he had discovered it. Will brought his thumb to his mouth, chewing on the nail as he spoke. “Did you get me a present?”

“I did.” Hannibal’s eyes twinkled, reaching out to pull Will’s thumb from his mouth as he sat Will on the bed and held him close. “Would you like to open it together?”

Another shake of his head, turning to bury it in Hannibal’s chest. “I don’t need presents.”

“I think that is for daddy to decide, don’t you?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow, but his smile hadn’t vanished. “Besides, I think you will like this one.”

Keeping his face hidden, Will was on the verge of calling it off, of asking Hannibal to stop when he felt the man move, heard the rustle of the box being opened, then something soft being pushed into his hands. 

Carefully, he turned, looking down at a shirt with a puppy on the front of it, feeling a smile shine through as he then sat up a little straighter and looked into the box now. “You bought me pyjamas?” 

“For my sweet boy.” Hannibal declared. “Do you like them?”

“Yeah,” Will swallowed, looking up. “You didn’t have too.”

“I wanted to, I’ve been wanting to meet my sweet boy again.” Hannibal spoke kindly, reaching out to tuck a curl behind Will’s ear. “Thank you for indulging me.”

“It’s me who should be thanking you.” Will pointed out, feeling that furious blush rise again, though had it really faded?

Hannibal merely smiled a little wider, leaning in close to press a kiss to Will’s cheek. “Would you like daddy to help you change?”

“No, I can do it!” Will protested slightly, feeling as though having Hannibal help would be too babyish. 

Stripping out of his clothes and into the comfortable pyjamas, Will snuggled under the covers, smiling when Hannibal pulled them up and tucked him in before sitting on the edge of the bed, oen book in hand as he began to read.

Little by little, Will found himself relaxing as Hannibal read, his smooth voice and accent soothing something inside of Will as he closed his eyes and imagined the characters coming to life. 

It wasn’t till he felt a small tug on his lips that he opened his eyes, finding Hannibal’s hand there guiding his thumb away from his mouth. Will reached out, closing his hand around Hannibal’s wrist before he left. 

“Thank you, Hannibal.”

“Sleep, Will. Everything will be better in the morning and we can talk then.”

Giving a nod, Will let his eyes drift closed again as sleep took hold of him. 


End file.
